The Boy Who's Love Moonlight
by FrozensYoghurt
Summary: Sehun mempunyai tetangga yang rumahnya seperti tak berpenghuni, namun selalu terlihat terawat. Dan semenjak ia memerhatikan rumah itu, ada seorang pemuda dengan senyum seindah sinar rembulan mampir di mimpinya setiap malam. Mampukah Sehun bertemu dengan tetangganya yang ternyata memiliki trauma yang mendalam? HUNHAN!
1. Who Are You?

_**Sehun mempunyai tetangga yang tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya, namun rumah itu selalu terlihat terawat, bahkan bunga-bunga disana tumbuh dengan cantiknya. Dan semenjak ia memerhatikan rumah itu, selalu ada seorang pemuda dengan senyum seindah sinar rembulan mampir di mimpinya setiap malam. Mampukah Sehun bertemu dengan tetangganya yang ternyata memiliki trauma yang mendalam?**_

* * *

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Words count: 2.065

Disc: All people in this story belong to themselves, okay!

**Warning: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! School-life! EYD hancur! Absurdness! Dapat menimbulkan gejala-gejala aneh, hubungi dokter jika tidak kunjung hilang. DLDR! Give me review, okay?**

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu pagar rumahnya sembari melirik kearah rumah minimalis milik tetangganya. Rumah itu selalu terlihat sepi setiap hari, namun tetap terlihat terawat seperti ada yang menghuni rumah itu. Namun, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat sosok penghuni rumah itu keluar untuk sekedar lari pagi atau menyirami bunga-bunga yang terjejer di halaman rumahnya.

"Oi, Sehun! Tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau terlambat, huh?"

Suara Jongdae membuyarkan semua lamunan pemuda itu. Dengan segera, ia menutup pintu pagarnya dan masuk ke mobil Chevrolet Camaro berwarna kuning seperti yang ditampilkan di film Transformers kesukaan Sehun. Sejujurnya ia ingin meminta mobil itu kepada orang tuanya —karena Bumblebee merupakan robot favoritnya—, hanya saja, mereka terlanjur membelikannya Corvette Stingray, mobil keluaran Chevrolet yang juga ditampilkan di film tersebut.

Mungkin Sehun bisa saja mengendarai mobil kesayangannya itu jika mobil itu tidak sedang pergi ke bengkel untuk servis berkala. Jadi ia terpaksa menumpang di mobil Jongdae —yang merupakan mobil idamannya— untuk sampai ke sekolah yang jaraknya sekitar tiga sampai empat kilometer dari rumahnya.

Setelah Sehun menyamankan posisinya di kursi penumpang, dengan santainya Jongdae langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah —hal itu membuat Sehun langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya itu karena ia belum memasang sabuk pengaman— dan mereka tiba di sekolah dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit —yang untungnya saja jalan raya cukup lengang pagi ini.

Sehun turun dari mobil Jongdae dan langsung disambut teriakkan para penggemarnya sudah berjejer seperti para fotografer yang menyambut aktor terkenal yang sedang berjalan di _red carpet_. Pemuda itu mengambil botol minuman dari tas ranselnya, dan setelah itu ia melemparkan botol itu —yang masih tersisa setengah— ke sembarang arah sehingga mengenai salah satu siswi disana —dan membuat siswi malang itu langsung dikeroyok para penggemar Sehun—.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lokernya, dan saat pemuda itu baru mau membukanya, berbagai macam barang berhamburan dari sana. Pemuda albino itu mengusap wajahnya gusar, kalau setiap hari begini sepertinya ada baiknya ia meminta ibunya untuk memindahkannya dari sekolah ini. Kalau perlu masukkan saja ia ke sekolah yang berada di daerah terpencil.

Sehun memunguti barang-barang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bekal, coklat, bunga, dan surat lalu meletakkannya di kotak yang berada disamping loker —yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tempat sampah—. Setelah mengambil buku pelajaran yang ia perlukan, pemuda setinggi seratus delapanpuluh satu itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Sehun berhenti didepan kelas bertulisan XII-1 dan memasukinya dengan langkah santai —mengabaikan mata para siswi yang memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman dan para siswa dengan rasa iri akan ketampanan Sehun—.

Sehun meletakkan bukunya diatas meja dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Tempat favorit Sehun dan tak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengusirnya —atau orang itu mau berurusan dengan kekejaman para penggemar Sehun—.

Sehun memandangi lapangan hijau yang menjadi salah satu lapangan di sekolahnya, dan tiba-tiba ia melihat ada pemuda dengan wajah _baby face_, mata yang bersinar bagaikan bintang, dan senyum yang seindah sinar rembulan.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah lihat. Dan setelah ia mengucek kedua matanya, ia tidak melihat siapapun di lapangan itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Sejujurnya beberapa hari ini —semenjak ia memerhatikan rumah tetangganya— ia selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan pemuda tadi. Di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama. Dan pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Oi, Sehun! Apa yang kau lihat di lapangan bola itu, huh?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara berat milik sahabat tiangnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap sang sahabat yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun, Hun. Dan tempat yang kau lihat selalu lapangan bola itu. Apakah ada seseorang disana yang menarik perhatianmu, Hun? Astaga, siapa orang beruntung yang bisa memikat pangeran es di sekolah ini, eh?"

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak ingin bercerita dengan sahabatmu yang tampan ini, eh?"

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku sejarah yang tergeletak di mejanya dengan rusuh dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengaduh —bahkan berteriak— seperti anak perempuan.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku, huh?" pemuda setinggi seratus delapanpuluh lima itu mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekejaman Sehun.

"Karena kau berisik."

"Aku tidak—"

"—Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun, dalam hitungan kelima, tolong kalian keluar dari kelas ini, atau saya akan memberikan nilai F di ujian akhir kalian."

Dan dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan pintu kayu yang bertuliskan XII-1.

"Hei, kuping lebar! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dikelas sudah ada Mr. Jang?"

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia dikeluarkan pada saat jam pelajaran. Meskipun ia bukan anak pintar yang selalu berkutat dengan olimpiade dan perpustakaan, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak nakal oleh guru favoritnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang jika kau sibuk dengan lamunanmu itu? Berkali-kali aku tepuk tetapi kau tetap diam seperti orang mati."

"Terserah."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah mendahuluinya. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu kemana tempat sang sahabat akan berlabuh.

Pada akhirnya, sahabat tiangnya itu berdiri didepan kelas XII-2 dengan cengiran lebar dan pipi yang merona seperti seorang remaja perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hei, Sehun! Cepat kemari! Aku ingin menunjukkanmu calon kekasihku."

Sehun mendekati sang sahabat dengan malas. Entah sudah berapa kali sahabatnya itu bergonta-ganti gebetan, namun belum ada satupun yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang malang.

"Siapa lagi kali ini, huh?"

Sehun melongokkan kepalanya di jendela kecil yang berada di pintu, dan pemuda itu membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Lihat. Itu Byun Baekhyun. Dia imut, bukan?"

"YA! Berani-beraninya kau menggebet sepupuku. Tidak akan kuberi restu jika seandainya kau berniat untuk menjadikannya kekasihmu."

"Apa? Dia sepupumu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya sepupu semanis dia!"

Chanyeol menyudutkan Sehun ke tembok di samping pintu dan menyekik sahabatnya dengan kencang yang mampu membuat kulit albinonya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Park Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehunnie?"

Chanyeol refleks melepaskan cekikannya —dan setelah itu Sehun langsung menarik nafas sepanjang mungkin— dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan salah tingkah.

"A-ah, kami hanya bermain. Iya kan, Hun?"

"Bermain ap—"

Dengan refleks Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan ikuti-apa-kataku-dan-aku-akan-membelikanmu-_bubble_-_tea_.

"Chanyeol? Sehun? Kenapa kalian bertingkah aneh seperti itu, huh?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok, hyung." Sehun memasang senyuman andalannya —berharap Baekhyun akan percaya pada kata-katanya—.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke toilet dulu, ya."

Kedua lawan bicara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, dan hilang.

Sehun menyikut pinggang sahabatnya —yang kebetulan berdiri disampingnya— untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dari tatapan mesum yang dilayangkannya kepada sepupu kesayangan Sehun.

"Berhenti menatap Baekhyun hyung dengan tatapan mesum, Park Dobi."

"Astaga, kau harus melihat ia dari sudut pandangku. Tubuhnya yang mungil terasa pas jika kurengkuh kedalam pelukkan. Suaranya yang begitu merdu pasti akan terdengar sek— Aw!"

Sehun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar malas jika sudah mendengarkan perkataan mesum dari sahabatnya itu. Mungkin kalau itu orang lain ia tidak masalah, tapi kali ini, itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sepupu yang Sehun sayangi seperti kakaknya sendiri —padahal mereka hanya berbeda sebelas bulan—. Ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Chanyeol jika ia berani menyakiti Baekhyun.

"YA! Anak aksel! Setelah kau menginjakku sekarang kau malah melamun. Dasar aneh."

"Yang aneh itu kau, Dobi. Kau berusaha merusak otak polosku, huh?"

Dan Chanyeol langsung tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Polos? POLOS KATAMU, HUN?"

"Iya. Kau harus percaya, hyung. Begini-begini aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang berbau mesum. Aku belum cukup umur, hyung."

Tolong berikan Chanyeol plastik sekarang juga karena ia ingin mengeluarkan isi sarapan paginya.

"Terserah. Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana? Ke kantin? Ke atap sekolah? Atau ke toilet menyusul Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sepertinya langsung menjadi gila setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang rindang, yang ditumbuhi dengan bunga dan pepohonan, dan juga rerumputan yang menyelimuti taman itu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah salah satu pohon besar, dan Chanyeol hanya mampu mengikuti. Setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti, pemuda setinggi seratus delapanpuluh lima itu memutuskan untuk memecahnya.

"Hun? Omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa orang yang sering kau lamunkan akhir-akhir ini, hm?"

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya. Pernahkah kau memimpikan seseorang setiap hari? Namun mimpinya selalu sama. Orang yang sama, ekspresi yang sama, tempat yang sama, dan waktu yang sama."

"Hm, sepertinya pernah."

"Benarkah? Apakah seperti yang aku deskripsikan tadi?" kedua mata Sehun berbinar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya namun masih memasang wajah berpikir.

"Hampir mirip seperti yang kau deskripsikan, Hun. Setiap malam aku memimpikan Baekhyun yang mendesa— Aw! Kau senang sekali menyiksaku, sih!"

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban kekejaman Sehun.

"Berhenti berkata hal mesum yang tidak berbobot itu. Aku sedang serius, hyung."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku."

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Lama-lama ia akan mengganti otak mesum Chanyeol dengan otak anak tk agar sahabatnya itu berhenti berkata-kata hal yang tidak berguna.

"Coba ceritakan bagaimana mimpimu."

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu, aku memimpikan orang yang bahkan aku tak kenal di dunia nyata. Ia memiliki wajah seperti anak tk, mata yang bersinar bagaikan bintang, senyuman yang seindah sinar rembulan, dan kami selalu bertemu di sebuah padang ilalang yang begitu luas, dan orang itu hanya diam setiap aku bertanya kepadanya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mimpi itu, hyung. Sepertinya ada pesan tersirat disana, tetapi aku tidak tahu."

"Bisa saja itu menjadi pertanda bahwa kau akan bertemu orang itu suatu saat nanti. Dan mungkin saja kalian bertemu di padang ilalang yang ada di mimpimu itu, Hun."

"Sebenarnya, mimpi itu dimulai semenjak aku memerhatikan rumah tetanggaku."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah tetanggamu?"

"Entahlah. Rumah itu selalu terlihat sepi setiap hari, namun tetap terawat. Bahkan banyak bunga yang tumbuh di halamannya."

"Bisa saja orang yang ada di mimpimu adalah sosok tetanggamu itu."

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

"Oh ya, Hun, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas makalah yang diberikan Mr. Kang?"

"Sudah, hanya tinggal di _print_ saja." Dan Chanyeol langsung menatap sahabatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hun, kau mau _bubble tea_ gratis selama seminggu tidak?"

"Ya,ya, aku sudah tahu maksudmu. Tapi janji kau akan menraktirku _bubble tea_ selama seminggu, oke?"

"Siap, bos!"

* * *

Sehun mengerang malas diatas kasurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Ternyata ia tertidur cukup lama sepulangnya dari sekolah. Hari ini memang cukup melelahkan karena ia dihukum membersihkan semua papan tulis kelas XII yang disetiap kelasnya ada tiga papan tulis. Jadi keseluruhannya adalah tiga dikali sepuluh menjadi tigapuluh.

Sehun mengguling-gulingkan badannya di kasur dan langsung terlonjak mengingat tugas Mr. Kang yang belum sempat ia _print_. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu bergegas menyalakan laptopnya dan menyambungkannya dengan _printer_ yang berada di samping meja belajarnya. Setelah membuka _file_ yang dibutuhkan, pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan kursor menuju tulisan _print_ yang ada di _menu_, namun sedetik kemudian muncul pemberitahuan bahwa tinta _printer_nya habis.

Lantas pemuda itu langsung kalang kabut, dengan kecepatan kilat ia langsung menyambar jaket dan dompetnya, lalu berlari menuju lantai bawah dengan penuh kegaduhan.

"Sehun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur langsung menghampiri putra semata wayangnya.

"Tentu saja, Bu. Ah, Bu, aku keluar dulu, ya. Tinta _printer_ku habis dan besok ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan dan belum sempat aku _print_."

Ibunya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya, Bu. Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya menjauhi rumah menuju toko peralatan komputer yang berjarak sekitar satu sampai satu setengah kilometer dari rumahnya. Namun karena disana banyak pelanggan, Sehun terpaksa harus menunggu untuk beberapa menit.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Malam ini tidak terlalu gelap karena lampu jalan yang senantiasa menemani Sehun, dan juga ada beberapa orang yang mengobrol di pos satpam dekat rumah. Jadi ia tidak begitu merasa takut.

Sesampainya ia dirumah, ia melirik rumah tetangganya, dan ia melihat ada sesosok bayangan yang sepertinya sedang menyiram tumbuhan. Sehun memberanikan diri mendekati gerbang rumah itu dan menyapanya,

"Hei."

Dan tepat ketika Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bayangan itu langsung lari masuk kedalam.

"Tunggu! A-aku bukan orang jahat!"

Namun nihil, bayangan yang merupakan orang itu tidak keluar lagi dari kediamannya. Sehun menghela nafas. Padahal ia hanya ingin berkenalan dengan tetangganya. Sehun meraba wajahnya, memangnya wajahnya seseram apa sehingga orang itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Sehunnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Hun?"

"Bukan apa-apa, bu."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasukki rumah dengan rasa penasaran yang masih menyelimutinya.

"Oh, ya, kau sudah bertemu dengan tetangga kita?"

**To**

**Be**

**Continue!**

* * *

**A/N: Fro kembaliiii! **

**Kali ini aku sudah berani membuat cerita chapteran, karena plot sudah kususun dengan rapih, sehingga mempermudah dalam pembuatan cerita.**

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVORITE, DAN FOLLOW DI KETIGA FF AKU! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Dan untuk ff ini, kuharap kalian semua menyukainya.**

**Jangan lupa untuk memberikan komentar berupa kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan tentunya. Keluarkan aspirasi kalian, para pembaca! =)**

**21:16 WIB. FrozensYoghurt!**


	2. The First Time

_**Sehun mempunyai tetangga yang tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya, namun rumah itu selalu terlihat terawat, bahkan bunga-bunga disana tumbuh dengan cantiknya. Dan semenjak ia memerhatikan rumah itu, selalu ada seorang pemuda dengan senyum seindah sinar rembulan mampir di mimpinya setiap malam. Mampukah Sehun bertemu dengan tetangganya yang ternyata memiliki trauma yang mendalam?**_

* * *

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Words count: 2.065

Disc: All people in this story belong to themselves, okay!

**Warning: YAOI! Boys Love! Typo(s)! OOC! AU! School-life! EYD hancur! Absurdness! Dapat menimbulkan gejala-gejala aneh, hubungi dokter jika tidak kunjung hilang. DLDR! Give me review, okay?**

* * *

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "tetangga yang mana maksud ibu?"

"Tetangga kita yang hanya keluar pada malam hari itu."

"Ah, dia. Ibu mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, _sih_, tapi ibu sering melihatnya ketika pulang malam."

Sehun ber-oh ria. Dulu memang ibunya sering pulang malam karena tuntutan pekerjaan, namun sekarang, ibunya sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan itu dan memutuskan untuk berjualan _online_. Hasilnya pun cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, namun untuk masalah biaya sekolah dan mobil kesayangan Sehun, itu dibelikan oleh ayahnya yang sedang merantau di luar negeri. Ayahnya memang hampir tak pernah pulang, hanya satu kali dalam setahun. Namun, ayahnya masih sering menelepon dan mengirimkan uang kepada mereka.

"Bu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan? Mengapa ia hanya keluar pada malam hari? Apakah ia alergi dengan sinar matahari?"

"Entahlah. Coba kau tanyakan pada orangnya langsung."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya jika melihat wajahku saja ia langsung berlari kedalam rumah." Si albino mendengus.

Sang ibu terkekeh, "mungkin wajahmu terlalu menyeramkan."

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Lalu dengan dramatisnya ia berkata, "ibu tega sekali mengatai anaknya yang tampan ini."

"Astaga, astaga, ngidam apa aku dulu sampai terlahir anak seperti ini?"

"Mungkin dulu saat ibu hamil aku, ibu melihat artis tampan di etalase toko, dan berkata bahwa semoga anakku bisa setampan ia." Sehun berujar dengan asal.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur sana. Ini sudah malam."

"_Ne_. _Jaljayo._"

Sehun menaiki anak tangga dua demi dua —karena kalau satu demi satu tidak berasa naik tangga— sembari menjinjing plastik bening yang berisi kertas penuh tulisan. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu memasukkan kertas tugas itu kedalam tasnya —ia tidak mau ketinggalan untuk yang kedua kalinya, atau berujung ia harus menulis 'saya tidak akan lupa membawa tugas lagi' dalam berbagai bahasa—.

Remaja albino itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sembari memeluk boneka pemberian saudari kembarnya yang sudah tiada. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Saudari kembarnya bernama Oh Minmi. Memiliki mata bulat berwarna kecoklatan, rambutnya hitam terurai dengan begitu indah, terutama ketika berlari bersamanya. Warna kulitnya juga sama seperti Sehun.

Memang sejak dulu saudari kembarnya itu sering sakit-sakitan, namun orang tuanya tidak ada yang memberitahu Sehun. Jika Sehun bertanya soal penyakit saudarinya, maka orang tuanya akan menjawab bahwa kembarannya itu hanya kelelahan. Sampai suatu hari, saat mereka sedang bermain di depan rumah, tiba-tiba saudarinya mengalami pendarahan hebat. Darah tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Saudarinya itu juga terbatuk dengan hebat. Sehun yang kala itu masih balita merasa kebingungan, lalu ia segera berlari kedalam rumah memanggil sang ibu yang kebetulan sedang cuti.

Saat Sehun dan ibunya kembali ke halaman, saudarinya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan terburu-buru, keduanya membawa Minmi ke rumah sakit. Sehun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menenangi ibunya yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis, terutama saat melihat Minmi dibawa masuk ke ruang ICU.

Selang waktu beberapa jam, dokter akhirnya keluar dan mengabari bahwa Minmi sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan. Detik itu juga ibunya jatuh terduduk, air mata kembali mengalir deras. Sedangkan Sehun langsung memeluk sang ibu sembari menangis didalam pelukannya.

Saat proses kremasi, ayah Sehun berada di sana. Mengantarkan anak perempuannya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Sepulang dari proses kremasi sang saudari, Sehun langsung mengurung diri di kamar sembari memeluk boneka kesayangan saudarinya dan menangis dalam diam. Ia merasa tidak bisa menjadi saudara kembar yang baik sehingga saudarinya itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Malamnya, sekitar pukul 02.00 dini hari, Sehun terbangun dan menemukan sepucuk kertas di samping bantalnya. Balita itu mengucek matanya sembari membolak-balikkan amplop surat itu. Lalu ia menemukan tulisan seperti tulisan saudari kembarnya di ujung amplop.

'Untuk Sehunnie'

Buru-buru Sehun membuka amplop itu dan ia menemukan kertas bergambar pororo, kartun kesukaan mereka. Ia membaca surat tersebut, lalu menangis dalam diam. Di dalam surat itu, saudarinya meminta kepada Sehun untuk tetap tegar dan menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Sehun juga diminta untuk tidak bersedih lagi atas kematian Minmi, dan ia juga diminta untuk menjaga boneka kesayangan sang saudari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, bangun sayang. Sehunnie, cepatlah. Nanti kamu terlambat."

Sebuah tangan mengelus-elus surai hitam kecoklatan milik Sehun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun mengerang pelan. Namun bukannya bangun, ia malah membalikkan badannya ke arah berlawanan.

"Hei, adikku yang tampan. Cepat bangun."

"Eungh." Sehun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Orang yang membangunkan pun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya ini.

Sehun mengucek kedua matanya sembari menguap selebar mungkin, lalu memandang orang dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum bak malaikat itu.

"Joonmyun _hyung_?"

"_Ne, _Sehunnie. Sepertinya baru aku tinggal setengah tahun tapi tinggimu sudah bertambah banyak."

Sehun terkekeh, "begitulah. Setiap hari ibu selalu memberiku susu. Katanya, _sih_, supaya lebih tinggi. Padahal, _kan_, harusnya _hyung_ yang diberi susu."

Detik itu juga, Sehun langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari sang kakak.

"Aku tahu aku pendek. Sudah sana, kamu mandi. Nanti setelah itu, kita sarapan bersama dan akan kuantar kamu ke sekolah."

"Tumben sekali _hyung _mau mengantarku ke sekolah. Sepertinya ada udang di balik bakwan, _nih_."

Wajah sang kakak memerah, "tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja. Kebetulan aku juga tidak ada kerjaan dirumah."

"Mengantarku saja atau sekalian ingin bertemu Mr. Zhang, eh?"

Sehun menaik-naikkan alisnya, menggoda sang kakak yang wajahnya kian memerah.

"Sudah sana kau mandi. Nanti kita terlambat."

Sehun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, dan sebelum ia menutup pintu, si albino berkata, "_Hyung_, jangan lupa berdandan, ya. Buat Mr. Zhang terpesona."

Lalu terdengar suara bedebum di depan pintu kamar mandi disusul dengan umpatan-umpatan dari sang kakak. Sehun hanya tertawa _evil _sembari melakukan ritual yang biasa ia lakukan di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie! Cepatlah! Kau itu tidur makan seperti tuan putri saja, _sih_."

"Astaga, _hyung_, bersabarlah. Ini baru pukul 06.00, _hyung_. Sedangkan sekolah baru mulai jam setengah delapan. Tenang, Mr. Zhang tidak akan kemana-mana, _kok_, _hyung_."

Joonmyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya.

Sebenarnya Joonmyun bukanlah kakak kandung Sehun, pemuda itu diangkat menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh saat ia berusia lima tahun dari sebuah panti asuhan. Waktu itu, orang tua Sehun sudah menikah lima tahun lamanya, namun mereka belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak. Pada kahirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan. Lalu, pada saat kunjungan mereka ke sana, ibu Sehun langsung jatuh cinta dengan sosok Joonmyun yang seperti malaikat itu. Pada akhirnya Joonmyun diadopsi menjadi anak mereka, namun Joonmyun masih menggunakan marga orang tua kandungnya, yaitu Kim.

Empat tahun kemudian, ibu Sehun dikaruniai dua orang anak kembar, satu lelaki dan satu lagi perempuan. Mereka merasa sangat senang, terutama Joonmyun. Ia jadi memiliki teman bermain selama dirumah. Joonmyun sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya, namun ternyata Tuhan lebih menyayangi adik perempuannya. Minmi dipanggil oleh Tuhan ketika berusia lima tahun. Saat itu, Joonmyun sedang ikut bersama ayah Sehun pergi keluar kota. Ketika mendengar kabar bahwa adik perempuannya meninggal, Joonmyun langsung meminta ayahnya untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Seoul. Bahkan Joonmyun tak henti-hentinya menangis selama perjalanan.

"—_Hyung_? Hei, jangan memikirkan Mr. Zhang terus, _hyung._"

"Ya! Siapa juga yang memikirkan gurumu itu, huh?"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Kalau suka bilang saja, nanti keburu diambil orang lain."

"Berisik. Sudah, ayo berangkat."

Joonmyun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menyeringai _evil_.

"_Hyung, _aku tahu kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mr. Zhang, tetapi jangan lupakan kunci mobilmu, _hyung_!"

Joonmyun gelagapan. Merogoh saku celana, kosong. Begitu pula dengan saku kemejanya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"_Shit_! Sini kemarikan kunci mobilku."

"Tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menyetir?"

Dalam sekejap, kunci mobil itu sudah tiba di telapak tangan kanan Joonmyun.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau mau aku mati, huh?"

"Ya! _Hyung_! Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menyetir, _hyung_! _Hyung_! Tunggu aku!"

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menuju Joonmyun yang sekarang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya menyeringai sembari memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun memarkirkan mobil Zenvo ST1 berwarna _silver_ di halaman parkir sekolah Sehun. Sekolah ini juga pernah menjadi sekolahnya saat SMA. Sehun melepas s_eatbelt_-nya dan memakaikan tas ransel kepundaknya.

"_Hyung_, kau tak mau ikut turun? Sepertinya Mr. Zhang sudah datang jam segini."

Joonmyun memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, "tidak. Lagipula siapa yang mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Benar, _nih_, _hyung_? Lagipula sekalian aku juga mau menyerahkan tugas kepadanya. Mau bareng, tidak?"

Joonmyun —sok— menghela napas dengan kasar, "Baiklah, baiklah."

Ketika Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya, ia langsung dihampiri oleh para penggemarnya yang senantiasa berteriak tak karuan. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Si albino menarik tangan sang kakak sembari berusaha menerobos lautan para penggemarnya. Jika setiap pagi seperti ini, Sehun bisa mendadak gila.

Sepasang saudara tak sedarah itu sibuk menyusuri lorong yang berujung ke ruang guru. Mr. Zhang adalah guru termuda di sekolah ini. Usianya setahun lebih muda dari Joonmyun. Mr. Zhang adalah guru magang yang dikirim dari universitas ternama yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah Sehun.

Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya saat merasakan tangan sang kakak —yang masih berada dalam genggamannya itu— mulai berkeringat.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Kau itu mau bertemu dengan Mr. Zhang, bukan dengan monster. Santai sajalah, aku serasa mengantarkanmu ke pelamin— aww!"

"Berhenti berkata yang aneh-aneh, albino."

Tak terasa, mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang guru. Sehun langsung membuka pintunya dan matanya tertuju kearah seorang guru lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Annyeong, Mr. Zhang."

Guru tadi —atau yang biasa dipanggil Mr. Zhang— tersentak kaget melihat kehadiran salah satu muridnya. Pemuda itu buru-buru merapikan mejanya yang berantakan sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi, J-joonmyun-ssi."

Guru seni budaya itu langsung merapikan pakaiannya ketika melihat kakak Sehun berdiri didekat mejanya.

"Mr. Zhang, saya mau menyerahkan tugas yang minggu lalu Anda berikan."

Sehun menyerahkan tumpukan kertas kepada sang guru. Lawan bicaranya pun menerima dengan gugup.

"Ah, ya. Kau memang selalu mengumpulkan tepat waktu."

Guru itu memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada sang murid, tetapi yang merona justru yang berada di samping muridnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Oh ya, Mr. Zhang, katanya Joonmyun _hyung _ingin mengobrol denganmu. Tapi saya tidak bisa menemani karena saya harus belajar untuk ulangan Matematika pagi ini. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, ya."

Sehun memasang senyum formal, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, remaja albino itu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang guru. Untuk saat ini, tempat tujuannya adalah kelasnya. Untuk kelasnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Jadi ia tidak terlalu pegal naik turun tangga.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya di tempat biasa, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel beserta _headset_nya. Remaja itu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu ketimbang belajar Matematika. Toh, belajar atau tidak nilainya akan tetap bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan berlangsung selama seratus dua puluh menit, namun, belum sampai empat puluh menit saja, Sehun sudah meletakkan pensilnya di atas meja, lalu bersandar ke tembok —tidur.

Sehun terbangun ketika bel berbunyi, dan soal beserta lembar jawaban ulangan Matematikanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Mungkin diambil gurunya. Sehun hannya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sudah menemaninya sejak kelas sepuluh.

Remaja itu mengernyitkan dahi, terdapat dua pesan dari anggota keluarganya. Ada yang dari sang ibu, ada juga yang dari sang kakak.

Pesan dari sang ibu menyatakan bahwa ibunya akan pergi ke Daegu untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Sedangkan pesan dari sang kakak menyatakan bahwa ia akan pulang malam karena malam ini ia akan _candle light dinner_ bersama Mr. Zhang. Akhirnya kakaknya menyatakan cintanya juga.

Sehun baru mau tidur lagi sebelum suara berisik menyapa gendang telinganya,

"Sehun! Ayo kita ke kantin!"

Dan si albino hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh sepupunya si pecinta _eyeliner_, Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun pulang agak malam, karena ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko buku, membeli beberapa buku pelajaran dan komik. Remaja albino itu pulang diantar Jongdae, yang kebetulan ikut ke toko buku bersamanya. _Yeah_, setidaknya menghemat ongkos.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya, dan ia menemukan rumah dalam keadaan terang. Mungkin ibunya lupa mematikan lampu. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur, dan di meja makan ada semangkuk _bibimbap _yang sepertinya sudah dingin. Remaja itu memanaskan _bibimbap_nya, baru setelah itu beranjak ke kamar untuk menaruh tas dan berganti baju.

Sehun membawa _bibimbap_nya ke ruang TV. Setelah menyalakan TV dan menemukan _channel_ yang diinginkan, Sehun mulai memakan _bibimbap_nya. Tidak enak memang, makan sendirian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bisa diajak makan bersama.

Disaat Sehun sedang asik memakan _bibimbap_, terdengar suara bedebum dari rumah sebelahnya. Karena penasaran, Sehun meletakkan mangkuk _bibimbap_nya lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar.

Ia membuka pintu pagar dan memutar badan menghadap ke rumah tetangganya yang penuh dengan bunga. Disana ada seseorang yang sedang merapikan pot bunga. Mungkin ia tersandung.

Sehun mendekati pagar rumah itu, seraya berkata, "Kau tak apa?"

Orang yang diajak bicara olehnya tersentak kaget, berniat untuk berlari kedalam rumah sebelum mendengar teriakkan Sehun, "aku bukan orang jahat. Tenanglah."

Sehun memasang senyuman, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia orang baik, tetapi respon yang diberikan sang lawan bicara tidak sesuai harapan. Orang itu langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sehun menghela napas. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika mudah menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu diluar sampai kau mengizinkanku masuk!"

Sehun tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Sudah dua jam ia berdiri didepan rumah sang tetangga, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Angin malam mulai menusuk kulitnya yang hanya ditutupi kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Baiklah, tunggu setengah jam lagi, dan jika tetangganya itu tak mau keluar, maka ia akan—

"Masuklah."

—Eh?

Sehun memasang wajah kaget ketika tetangganya itu membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang pemilik rumah, sembari memandang kebun yang tertata dengan rapi. Sehun masuk kedalam rumah milik sang tetangga, dan ia langsung disapa oleh cahaya lampu.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan minuman."

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa berwarna merah sembari memandang sekeliling. Warna cat rumah ini cukup bagus, perpaduan antara oranye dan kuning. Barang-barang juga tertata sangat rapi. Padahal tetangganya itu tinggal sendirian.

Tiba-tiba, asap panas mengenai wajahnya. Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber asap, dan yang ditemukannya adalah wajah sang tetangga yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya. Wajah tetangganya itu terlihat begitu halus, matanya seperti rusa, senyumannya juga sangat indah, seperti sinar rembulan. Dan hal itu mengingatkan Sehun pada sesuatu, tunggu sebentar.

"Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan wajah seseorang yang hadir dimimpiku."

**To**

**Be**

**Continue!**

* * *

**A/N: OKAY FINE! SORRY GUYS! Maaf sekali fro baru bisa buat dan post ff ini sekarang, karena, asal kalian tahu ternyata jadi anak SMA itu sibuk sekali, kawan. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Okay, serius, tetapi aku memang sibuk banget, dan setiap mau nyempetin buat lanjutin malah tidak ada ide. Menyedihkan kau, nak. Tapi tak apa, yang penting sekarang sudah di post. Actually, aku ingin sekali membuat ff oneshoot Kaisoo, kukira malam ini bisa dikerjakan, tetapi ternyata tidak. Mianhae! Sebenarnya bisa saja, tetapi aku ingin marathon Kuroshitsuji : Book of Circus. Huhuhu, maafkan diriku, guys.**

**OKAY FINE LUHAN KELUAR EXO! LALALALA! No more Hunhan. Hiks, menyedihkan hidup ini. Tapi tak apa, alasan Luhan keluar sangat membuatku tersentuh, bahkan disaat ia mencapai popularitas, ia masih memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia benar-benar seorang idola yang pantas dijadikan panutan oleh para penggemarnya. We just wanna say that we love you too, Lu-ge. =) **

**BIG THANKS TO: Park Haneul, Gigi onta, _BangMinKi_, _selukr_, _myeonlight__, risandani08_, _STANNYuriska_, _ .58_, EXO88, dan Oh Yuugi! Terimakasih uga untuk yang sudah memfavorit dan memfollow. Tak lupa terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca ff ini.**

******Jangan lupa untuk memberikan komentar berupa kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan tentunya. Keluarkan aspirasi kalian, para pembaca! =)**

******21:27 WIB. FrozensYoghurt!**


End file.
